ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Porter (magazine)
Porter is a women's fashion magazine published by Net-a-Porter. Summer 2014, Issue # 2 Porter Magazine - Issue No. 2 (Summer, 2014) cover.jpeg Porter magazine Issue No. 2 Subscriber cover.jpg|Subscriber cover Porter magazine Issue No. 2 Gatefold.jpg|Gatefold Porter Magazine - Issue No. 2 (Summer 2014) 005.jpg Porter Magazine - Issue No. 2 (Summer 2014) 004.jpg Porter Magazine Issue No. 2 (Summer 2014) 012.jpg Porter Magazine - Issue No. 2 (Summer 2014) 007.jpg Porter Magazine - Issue No. 2 (Summer 2014) 009.jpg Porter Magazine - Issue No. 2 (Summer 2014) 008.jpg Porter Magazine - Issue No. 2 (Summer 2014) 010.jpg Porter Magazine - Issue No. 2 (Summer 2014) 006.jpg Porter Magazine - Issue No. 2 (Summer 2014) 011.jpeg Porter Magazine - Issue No. 2 (Summer 2014) 001.jpg Porter Magazine - Issue No. 2 (Summer 2014) 003.jpg Porter Magazine - Issue No. 2 (Summer 2014) 002.jpg * Photography: Inez and Vinoodh ;iPad Edition Porter magazine Issue No. 2 iPad 001.jpg Porter magazine Issue No. 2 iPad 002.jpg Porter magazine Issue No. 2 iPad 003.jpg Porter magazine Issue No. 2 iPad 004.jpg Porter magazine Issue No. 2 iPad 005.jpg Porter magazine Issue No. 2 iPad 006.jpg Porter magazine Issue No. 2 iPad 007.jpg Porter magazine Issue No. 2 iPad 008.jpg Porter magazine Issue No. 2 iPad 009.jpg Porter magazine Issue No. 2 iPad 010.jpg Porter magazine Issue No. 2 iPad 011.jpg Editor-in-chief Lucy Yeomans explained to JustJared about featuring Gaga in the issue: “It is often easy to forget that there is actually a young woman – and an exceptional musician – behind the wigs and the costumes, the hype and the theatrics. With these pictures, we wanted to reveal the woman behind the Lady, the artist behind the artifice. Indeed when I first saw Inez & Vinoodh‘s shot of Gaga wearing nothing but her grandmother’s vintage robe – the piece she often wears to write her music in – I just knew it had to be the cover. It felt authentic, personal and beautiful, and unlike any image I have seen of her before.” Promotion On March 28, 2014, Porter magazine teased about their second issue with the following tweet: "Who’s that lady? Find out who our issue 2 cover star is by downloading the I am PORTER app! http://bit.ly/QmzYH8 pic.twitter.com/E7FmsnlqDu". The app "I am PORTER" allow it users to add various hat that Gaga wore in the past. Some example were posted by the magazine on March 30: "There have been some amazing covers on our app! Have you made yourself into #ARTPOP yet? pic.twitter.com/7Q2HhbEGR8" Other clues were posted on March 29: *''"Have you worked out who our new cover star is? Clue: Who’d wear a hat like this? #ARTPOP http://www.net-a-porter.com/iamporter pic.twitter.com/nUgwecctO7"'' *"Old flames. These candles will become very familiar when you see #PORTERmagazine issue 2. pic.twitter.com/gLqX8DxBWK" *"Have you seen the new I am Porter app? You won’t want to miss this! #PORTERFORGAGA #ARTPOP http://bit.ly/QmzYH8 pic.twitter.com/kUNquNCLR2" Also on March 29, 2014, a promotional video with footage of an interview and part of an acoustic version of "ARTPOP" shot in New York was uploaded. On March 31, 2014, the cover was revealed. A countdown made of quote from the interview was uploaded each day from April 1 until the release of the magazine on April 4, 2014. Porter Magazine (Summer, 2014) Promotional Cover.jpg|Promo cover 2-20-14 Inez and Vinoodh - Porter Magazine 001.png 2-20-14 Inez and Vinoodh - Porter Magazine 002.png 2-20-14 Inez and Vinoodh - Porter Magazine 003.png 2-20-14 Inez and Vinoodh - Porter Magazine 004.png 2-20-14 Inez and Vinoodh - Porter Magazine 005.png 2-20-14 Inez and Vinoodh - Porter Magazine 006.png 2-20-14 Inez and Vinoodh - Porter Magazine 007.png 2-20-14 Inez and Vinoodh - Porter Magazine 008.png Gaga Links *Official website *Net-A-Porter website *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube Category:Magazines Category:2014 magazine interviews Category:2014 live performances